User Rank
file:Userrankicon.png The User Rank (or UR) counter is unlocked after completing Korea in Empire of Cats Chapter 1. It first appeared in 3.0.0 of the Japanese version and 2.0.1 of the English version. This feature provides various rewards to the player, from an increase in unit level caps, to usable item bonuses such as Rare Cat Tickets, Battle Items, or Catseyes. The UR counter is found in the top-left corner of the Cat Base Menu. To get the rewards, players have to reach certain ranks, which are the sum of the levels of all cat units you have. Each time you level up a cat, through XP, unlocking new cats and bonus '+ levels', the rank is increased by 1. For every increment of 100 user rank reached, a "Rank Up Sale" offer will be presented where Cat Food, XP, or a supply drop can be purchased at discounted prices. Early rewards at 100 through 700 include Battle Items and Cat Tickets; 800 is a Rare Cat Ticket. 900 through to 1410 increase the level caps of Rare, Super Rare, Uber Rare and Legend Rare units to 30. At rank 1600, Special Cats can be upgraded to level 30. Once a player has reached the requirement of rewards, there will be a flashing exclamation "Pts!" sign on the user rank button to notify player there is a reward available. Claiming the reward will award the player a Leadership item - a full energy recovery the player can activate whenever they want. Before completing Chapter 2 Initial level cap (+ value): *Normal Cats: Level 10+19 *Base Upgrades: Level 10+10 *Special/EX Cats: Level 10 *Rare Cats: Level 10+9 *Super Rare Cats: Level 10+9 *Uber Rare Cats: Level 10+9 *Legend Rare Cats: Level 10+9 After completing Chapter 2 Initial level cap (+ value): *Normal Cats: Level 20+19 *Base Upgrades: Level 20+10 *Special/EX Cats: Level 20 *Rare Cats: Level 20+9 *Super Rare Cats: Level 20+9 *Uber Rare Cats: Level 20+9 *Legend Rare Cats: Level 20+9 User Rank Requirement & Rewards Max level values are based on having completed Empire of Cats Chapter 2. Bold entries indicate changes to unit level caps. Catseye Additional Level Limit :For more information, see the Catseye page. To increase a cat unit's level limit with Catseyes, the cat unit must have reached level 30 first (except for Normal Cats, which they cannot be used on). The additional level limit also needs XP to level up and every Catseye will increase the level limit by one level. The upper limit is 20 additional levels up from the base max of 30, making the current absolute maximum XP level a cat can reach level 50. Exceptions and Notes *The Cat Cannon Range can only be leveled up to 10, there are no Capsule upgrades for this. Unless PONOS introduces wider levels it is unlikely there would ever be a need for a range higher than level 10. *The Monster Hunter, Nebaaru-kun & Nyan Puzzle, Bikkuriman and Lucky Gacha cats can be upgraded to level MAX+ 40, unlike other Special Cats. It is possible any Special Cat which can be obtained through a Gacha will have this additional levelling ability. *There have been reports of bugs with the user rank system. Examples found in Reddit discussions include players being able to increase units beyond specified + levels without having reached the necessary rank or the notice presented when clicking the Mission icon will indicate there is no further rank to currently achieve. This may have occurred if you played the game on Version 2, and upon getting Version 3, you auto-obtained all the new rewards. It should have been fixed around update 5.0. *Sometimes, you may have the Cat Combos unlocked at Rank 2700 upon unlocking Cat Combos. *Some Cats can be upgraded beyond the player's current level cap, such as the Madoka Magica Uber Rares which can reach level 10+19 before clearing Chapter 2. *Metal Cat cannot be upgraded past level 20, regardless of how high the player's user rank is. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/userrank.html *http://ponos.s3.amazonaws.com/information/appli/battlecats/rank/index.html *http://ponos.s3.amazonaws.com/information/appli/battlecats/rank/en/index.html Category:Game Features